


Merry Christmas Birthday, Captain

by Aka_Karasu (Raven052)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, In Bed, Levi's Birthday, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, excited eren, present for levi!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9030692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Aka_Karasu
Summary: Eren has just discovered Christmas, and he's already made plans to celebrate it, whether Levi likes it or not.





	

“Hey, Levi?” Eren’s voice seemed to spring from nowhere, almost startling the Captain. The boy had been quiet so long, it was only natural for Levi to assume he was sleeping.  
“Go back to sleep, Eren. It’s still early.”  
Levi turned over, moving a little closer to Eren. Never the one to ask for closeness as they laid in bed, Levi would instead offer the option to Eren, and see if he might take it.  
Though, this one night (morning), Levi considered breaking his self-imposed rule.  
_Come a little closer._  
Thankfully Eren never wasted an opportunity. Immediately scooting nearer and wrapping his arm around Levi, pulling him close. Eren rubbed his nose against Levi’s and laughed in a soft way that Levi could only respond to with an impatient sigh.  
“Your nose is cold.” Eren said, quietly.  
Levi tutted quietly. “That’s because it’s cold in here. Why’d you think I wanted you to hold me, I want your body heat.”  
Eren snorted in a most unattractive way (Levi still found it cute). “I know you like to pretend you don’t like cuddling, but I know you better, Levi! I know you secretly love cuddling!”  
_Shut up, brat…_  
“Oh!” Eren said, before snuggling even closer. “Right. I wanted to tell you. Armin found this book yesterday, buried in with all this other boring stuff.”  
“Mmmhm?” Levi did his best to sound interested.  
_Never know… This could help cure my insomnia. At least for the night…._  
“And it was all like… Brightly coloured and exciting and… It was about this. Um. Festival? Um… Like. A celebration. Armin read out a lot of stuff. Like, about the origin? But, it also talked about the celebrations itself, and how everyone gave gifts to each other and- and they ate really well and. It was a time to be with your loved ones and- and take time to appreciate and- and love each other a little more than usual. And- and apparently it’s called Christmas and it just… It sounded really. Really exciting and magical.”  
Levi nodded, simply, as Eren explained all this. He thought perhaps he’d heard about something like this… A while ago. Had Hange mentioned it? Certainly sounded like the sort of thing they’d get excited about.  
“And I was thinking… It was a shame that no one really… Knows about it. And how it would be nice... There were all these lovely pictures too. All these shiny presents stacked up. Incredible looking food. A tree inside! Inside and all… Decorated. The branches had things hanging off it, making it look pretty. And an angel on the top! And- and there was this man with a white beard and a red suit, and he was called Father Christmas and he had these magic animals called reindeer who could fly!” 

Levi sighed. “Eren… I think you’re muddling up reality and stories now.”  
Eren huffed, quietly. “Well… Maybe… But. The decorations and presents and ‘goodwill to all men’, that’s all real.”  
Levi smiled, just a little, and nodded. “It’s a nice thought. I guess those people weren’t worried about titans, hmm?”  
Trying to do so without being obvious, Levi shifted a little closer, squeezing Eren gently.  
Eren squeezed back, so he guessed maybe he hadn’t succeeded in being subtle.  
He couldn’t quite bring himself to mind, though.  
Nuzzling against Eren’s neck, Levi asked. “So did it mention when this magical festival happened to be?” 

A few moments passed, and then Levi opened his eyes. He was surprised to see Eren was blushing, averting his eyes.  
“Eren?”  
“That’s the funny thing.” Eren finally said, quietly. “The date is the 25th of December… Today, as of two hours ago.”

Levi froze.  
He had to admit, he’d lost track of the passing time, again.  
The hours, the days, the weeks, the months.  
They were all so easy to lose track of. Especially when you hardly had the sleep to break up those passing days.  
“Levi.” Eren said, quietly, almost shakily.  
“Why didn’t you tell me your birthday was coming?”

“I’d forgotten.” Levi answered, honestly, but too quickly.  
“But it’s important!” 

“Not really…” Levi shrugged.  
“Yes it is!” Eren pushed away from Levi and sat up, frowning down at Levi. “It’s important because I care about you and maybe I want to make you feel special on your birthday!”  
Levi frowned, not liking the sudden turn to the conversation. He turned over again, facing away from Eren. “It’s really not that important…” He muttered.  
Eren let out a quiet sort of growl. “Levi!” He snapped. “You were born on the same day as this special, special holiday that is used to celebrate all the good things in the world and to make everyone that little bit happier. Now don’t you dare try and stop me from making you feel special today! You got that?”  
“Tsk... There’s no need.”  
“I don’t care how many times you’ve been made to feel like your birthday wasn’t special! How many times you felt completely alone. You have me now, and I’m going to show you… Show you how important you are!”  
Levi closed his eyes.  
He wanted to believe Eren. He really did.  
But how could a value a day that had lost it’s meaning somewhere deep in his childhood? 

“And. So. I. I got you something. It’s not perfect… But. But I managed to get it in time anyway.”  
Levi felt Eren lean over him. The slight pressure of something placed on the pillow beside his head. He opened his eyes, slowly.  
A small box, hastily wrapped in paper and tied with string. Levi wondered if this was why Eren had been late coming to bed that night.  
Levi sat up, holding the box in one hand, pulling off the string with the other.  
He could feel Eren close beside him, watching eagerly, nervously.  
Pulling off the paper, Levi opened the box.  
Immediately he shut it again, hand going over his mouth, eyes closing tightly.  
“…Eren.”  
“It- it might not be exactly what you think.” Eren said, hastily.  
Levi opened his eyes and tipped his head, waiting for Eren to continue. 

“It- Um. It’s a promise? For… Um. For the future.”  
Levi frowned, then looked back to the box, opening it once more. 

Inside, a perfectly polished and smooth metal (surely not silver, there was no chance Eren could’ve got that), ring. Just a simple band, but it looked utterly flawless.  
“I- I won’t be able to wear it all the time.” Levi said, hurriedly. His cheeks felt hot, was he blushing? “It could interfere, with the handles. And… When I’m cleaning, I can’t-“  
Eren chuckled, softly. “Yeah, I know. That’s why I bought you a chain to put it on too.” He gently took the box from Levi, pulling out the ring, and threading a sturdy but light chain through it.  
He held it up to Levi, smiling softly. “Can I?”  
Levi blinked, utterly overwhelmed. Finally, he nodded.  
Eren leant close, fastening the chain behind Levi’s neck, letting the ring fall against Levi’s chest.  
Levi looked down, liking the solid feel of the ring against his skin.  
Then he looked up again, to Eren. “You have that much faith in the future?”  
Eren nodded, without hesitation. “I believe in it, whole heartedly.” The blush returned to Eren’s cheeks as he added. “I believe in… In you just as completely.”  
Levi sprung forward, encasing Eren in a tight embrace, he buried his face against Eren’s shoulder.  
“Thank you… I. Thank you, for the gift.” 

Eren wrapped his arms lightly around Levi’s back.  
“Happy birthday, Levi.” He said softly, as he placed a light kiss on Levi’s lips.  
“And Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the fluffiest fluff I've written, I hope it gives you joy! 
> 
> Merry Christmas to all! 
> 
> (and Happy Birthday Captain Levi ♥ )


End file.
